The Advetures of Sonika
by Captain-Vincent
Summary: 'Gotta go faster' This was the statement Sonika the Hedgehog always lived by, being the fastest creature known to existence. But when Robotmis strikes, will her speed be able aid her in saving her friends in time? And what happens when they're sent to a whole new world? She can't rely on her speed forever, can she? Then one day... the unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1, Meet the hero!

**This is a Sonic The Hedgehog fan fiction. It's the genderbents, and I may include an OC or two. But the ideas are mine, and I'll give you the list of the characters:**  
**Sonic - Sonika**  
**Tails - Trixie**  
**Knuckles - Kelsey**  
**Amy Rose - Ace Rider**  
**Cream - Cosmo**  
**Rouge - Rogue**  
**Shadow - Serina**  
**Silver - Sandy**  
**Blaze - Blitz**  
**Big - Betty**  
**Vector - Victoria**  
**Espio - Emily**  
**Charmy - Claire**  
**Ms. Vanilla - Mr. Vanilla**  
**Dr. Robotnik - Dr. Robotmis**  
**Anyways, enjoy this fan fiction! :D I hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 1

**Sonika's POV**

"Gah! Get away from me Ace!" I shouted, dodging yet another kiss from Ace. He had the biggest crush on me known to hedgehog kind. "Aw, come on, Sonika!" Ace called, trying to grab my arm to kiss me again. I stuck my tongue out, "Yuck!" Then I slipped my arm out of his grip and bolted off into the horizon, away from Ace.

My name is Sonika, Sonika the hedgehog. I'm the fastest thing in the world, with being able to run at speeds of over 1000 mph. I'm a blue hedgehog with a tannish belly, my hair is always held back in a scrunchie, put in my ponytail, 3 spikes point out, then I have one lock of hair that just goes past my left eye. My arms are tannish too, and my hands are covered by white gloves. I wear a boyish tank top that's dark blue, and then baggy camo pants. Really, I like how I look. My eyes are green, and I wear red and white boots with gold buckles.

Speeding through green hill, I looked around, then I looked behind me at the echidna in hot pursuit, Kelsey. She was a red echidna with red hair. She wore white gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and she watched over the Master Emerald. She always wore a white shirt and tan capris, her shoes red yellow and green sneakers.

"Hey ya, Kelsey!" I said, waving in my tauntingly way. She rolled her eyes, "Stop for a sec, will ya? I gotta tell ya something." I skidded to a stop, turning to Kelsey, my hands on my hips and tapping my foot, "Well? I'm waiting." I said, holding the 'a' in waiting for about a second and a half. She rolled her eyes, "Trixie has got something to tell us." "What's the news, Kels?" I asked. Kelsey shrugged, "She wouldn't tell me. But we better find out soon, cause I gotta get back to Angel Island to guard-" "Guard the master emerald yeah yeah yeah." I said, rolling my eyes right back at her. "Well you know Rogue could be around! That jewel stealing good for nothing bat!" Kelsey said.

Rogue the bat was a jewel thief who had his eye on the emerald for the longest time. He's tried to steal it at least 3 times before. Rogue and Kelsey obviously liked each other, but they both deny it. Silly, cause we all know about that time Rogue kissed Kelsey under an apple tree. Oh well.

Trixie was our two tailed fox friend. She was my best friend and like a sister. Her full name was Marissa "Trixie" Prower, but when I met her, I said she needed a nickname since Marissa was strange, so I called her Trixie. She was a yellow fox with long hair. She always wore a purple shirt and black shorts with boots. The tips of her tail were white, and she was able to fly with her tails, almost as fast as I could run. She was the smartest in all of Green Hill, and all of Mobius. She was amazing with technology, basically everything.

"Then lets go!" I said, smirking in my usual way, then speeding off in the other direction, towards Trixie's workshop. "I'll race ya, Kelsey!" I shouted, the echidna catching up.

**Trixie's POV**

I was under a jet wing when Sonika and Kelsey ran into my workshop, both of them arguing as usual. "I won!" Kelsey called out, triumphantly. "No, I was!" Sonika said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. I climbed out from under the wing as they argued about who got there first. Dusting off my hands and taking off my goggles, I just said, "I'm glad you guys could come so quick."

Sonika looked at me and smiled, "Anytime kid, what's up?" She and I did our signature high-five, then I said, "It's a couple of things actually." I led the two over to a large scanner I had created, "1 thing is actually 3 things." "Something tells me Robotmis has something to do with this." Sonika said, tapping her foot.

"Ding ding ding!" I said, "Correct!" The scanner shower 4 glowing dots. A red, blue, and yellow dot around the same area. "This area is all Robotmis that we have to watch out for." I said, then pointing to the lone green dot far away from the others, "This one, I'm not quite sure about."

"What do you mean?" Sonika asked, "You don't know what it is?" "Yes... I'm sorry." I said, frowning. "Eh, no big deal." Sonika said, "We'll be cool, ya know?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, then said, "If it was a threat, we'd known what it was."

I smiled a little, then nodded. "Now, why don't we all go check to see if Rogue has stolen the Master Emerald yet." She added. Kelsey's eyes widened as she bolted out of my workshop. Sonika and I laughed, then she ran out, following Kelsey. I wrapped my two tails together and flew after her, though I had the sick feeling in my stomach that I should've paid attention to that lonesome dot.

**Sorry that was so short ^^* I think I'm going to take an original route with this story, then go to a total SonicX thingy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can! And I MAY take OC's for this story, I may not. Stay tune for more info!**


	2. Chapter 2, Why doesn't she care!

**Yay! Chapter 2! So, I've decided I WILL take the SonicX route towards the middle of this story, because I think it's an alright series. And I still haven't decided if I'll take OC's or not, so that's still being decided by the little mice in my head (Not really XD). So, onwards! To the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

**Kelsey's POV**

I raced back to the master emerald, jumping up next to it and looking around for Rogue, whom was nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief, looking at the master emerald and cleaning off a spot. The Master Emerald was what kept Angel Island floating in the air. It was pretty magical.

"Boo!" A voice shouted. I jumped and turned to see Rogue the bat, a smirk on his face. He was a white bat that wore a black and white tux, the kind you see in movies. His hair was normal, and his wings were spread out behind him.

"Rogue!" I shouted, "What are you doing here? Trying to steal the master emerald? Not with me around!" Rogue smirked and flew into the air above me, "With these wings, I could beat you any day." "Wanna bet?" I asked, clenching my fists. He flew around the emerald, making me chase after him, throwing punches. He laughed, flying higher into the air. I stared up at him, growling.

With that, a gust of wind blew past. He was still smirking, using the wind to his advantage. Rogue flew past me with a great speed, then landed on the master emerald, sitting right on top of it.

"Get off of there!" I shouted, rushing over and glaring, "The emerald is fragile! You'll break it!" "Are you calling me fat?" Rogue asked, glaring at me.

"Sup, Rogue?" I heard that stupid blue hedgehog say, walking up to us with Trixie. She walked with a swagger about her, like she really really wanted to bolt off with her 'super sonic' speed. "Kelsey called me fat." Rogue said.

Trixie simply said, like a little kid would trying to get some candy, "You aren't fat, Rogue." "Yeah, you aren't." Sonika repeated.

Rogue jumped down, "Thanks, ladies." He then looked at me, "Goodbye, Kelsey." He smirked, then flew off towards the horizon.

"Never thought you had the courage to call Rogue fat, Kelsey." Sonika said. "I didn't call him fat, hedgehog!" I said, "I told him to get off the master emerald cause he was going to break it!" "Exactly, you called him fat." Sonika said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Shouldn't we be figuring out what Robotmis is up to?" "Right!" Sonika said, "Lets-"

"There you are!" Ace shouted, the dark pink hedgehog with green eyes running closer and closer to the monument the emerald was on. He wore a red and white short sleeve shirt with white pants and red and white boots.

"Crud!" Sonika shouted, making me smirk. She backed away as Ace ran up to us, his arms crossed, "Did you really run away from me?"

Sonika rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous drop of sweat running down the side of her head, "I-uh-y-yeah..." Sonika then ran to the edge and jumped off, bolting in the other direction, away from the one and only, Ace Rider. "Sonika, wait up!" Trixie called out, wrapping her tails around each other and flying off after her. I simply went back to watching the master emerald, ignoring the temper tantrum Ace was having. Insane fanboy...

**Ace's POV**

Ugh! Why doesn't Sonika like me?! I'm everything a girl could ask for! Maybe...Maybe it's because she's so speedy... and she won't slow down, even for a relationship.

"I don't know what to do, Cosmo!" I said, later that day walking with Cosmo, my rabbit friend, and his chao, Wanda. "She just doesn't seem like she likes me!" "Maybe you're trying too hard." Cosmo said, "If you show her that you don't like her anymore, maybe she'll fall for you, then you could sweep her off her feet!"

I thought about the idea as we walked and talked about other things. Like my new hammer, and how Wanda was getting so strong.

The ground suddenly began to shake, and at first I couldn't even feel it. Then, it went into an all out earthquake.

Cosmo and I jumped out of the way as trees began to fall, then one area of the ground exploded, there in the rubble was the evil Dr. Robotmis, in a machine that was larger than the last one. "Robotmis!"

Robotmis was a large woman, wearing her normal get up (same as Robotnik (Eggman)) and having long orange hair and blue sunglasses. She was smirking, and her two robots were with her.

I pulled out my large, gold and red hammer, holding it over my shoulder like I was about to take a swing. Robotmis smirked, then pushed a button, laughing her usual laugh. "Ohohoho!"

Two robotic arms came out, one stealing my hammer, and the other grabbing Cosmo, Wanda, and myself in a tight grip and pulling us up towards the glass. We struggled, myself glaring at the woman behind the glass.

Finally, after a failed struggle of escaping, I called out as loud as I could, "Sonika! Help!"

There was a blue streak of color that I could see running towards the robot. I smiled, knowing Sonika was coming.

"Robotmis!" She called, racing forward and going so fast that she sliced right through the arm that was holding us.

The three of us fell, but Sonika caught us. Cosmo smiled and hugged her, "Sonika! You came to help us!" Sonika smiled like a sister would, "Of course I did." She said.

She put the two of us down and turned her attention to Robotmis, "Hello Robotmis. Why do you always have to catch my friends, just to draw me out of hiding?"

"I don't do it to draw you out of hiding, hedgehog." Robotmis said. "I do it to draw you into my traps!" Robotmis clicked a button and a claw like hand quickly grabbed Sonika, before she could escape. The claw tightened, and I saw the painish look in Sonika's eyes.

I reacted, grabbing my hammer and jumping up, "Don't touch her!" Then I smashed my hammer down on the arm and it released Sonika. "Thanks, Ace!" She called, then rushing over to the machine and doing a spin dash through it, her scrunchie flying out of her hair.

When she came out the other side, spin dashing up the robot and slamming into the glass, 3 blue shark like spikes were on her head. Finally, when Robotmis flew off in her hovercraft, Sonika was standing on top of the robot, and the 3 spikes were jetting out from where her normal quills were. Guess that's why she always wore scrunchies.

Sonika jumped into the air, smirking, then spin dashed through the robot. After, she ran over to us and blocked us from a large explosion as the robot couldn't take the abuse anymore.

"Oh thank you, Sonika!" Cosmo said, smiling and hugging Sonika's legs like a little kid would. Sonika smiled and ruffled Cosmos hair. I hugged Sonika, kissing her cheek. She cried out, "Yuck!" Then slipped out of our grips. "Anytime, guys. Catch ya around!" Then she sped off. Gosh, she was so kind. That was definitely one of the reasons on why I loved her.

**Enjoy! I hoped you liked it! :D Chapter 3 will be done as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3, Dream on

**Well, here's chapter 3! Chaos emeralds and everything! Oh! And I totally found a theme song for this story XD If you've heard of the song 'Shot Heard Round the World' by Boys Like Girls, thats the song. I think it really fits! :D Also, if you ever want to find HUMAN references of these characters, you can go to my DeviantArt page. I so far have Sonika, Ace Rider, Serina (Shadow), and Cosmo up. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

**Sonika's POV**

I ran and ran and ran. Man, did I ever mention I love running? I ran through the hills and past the Mountains. I loved Greenhill, and Mobius. I don't know why, but I do.

Racing through, I was searching for chaos emeralds. They were around here somewhere. I had to get all of them before Robotmis. She would use their power for evil, when I'd use them to go Super Sonika and protected Mobius even better than I do now. Not too much to ask, right? Apparently, asking that of Robotmis, she'll say its useless and then go off on her plans of world domination.

I continued to run, smiling as the wind rushed past my ears and making a faint whistling sound. Gosh the sound was beautiful. I skidded to a stop just on the hill in front of the ocean. Yeah, I wasn't going anywhere near the water. 1, I didn't like swimming, and 2, I didn't even know how to swim. If I fell in... lets just say it wouldn't be pretty.

I raced down the shore line. I know I said I love running and all... but sometimes it gets lonely. I'm the only one on our planet that runs like this, no one else, just me. I mean, I'm grateful that Trixie can fly as fast as I can run, and Kelsey is almost as fast as me when I'm not even trying... but other than that, I have no one to race or run around with.

The thought of Trixie made me realize something. She could help me find the emeralds! Where did that sly fox go? I thought she was with me. I stopped and looked around, my hands on my hips and I was tapping my foot.

"Sonika! Sonika!" I heard a voice call. I looked over my shoulder and saw two small foxes run up to me. One looking just like Trixie, but with red fur. The other was completely covered in purple fur, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and sneakers.

"Sup, kids?" I ask, kneeling down to their height. "Our chao found something!" The red fox said, "It's really shiny!" I raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was a chaos emerald. The purple fox then added, "And he's stuck! Our chao is wedged in two rocks and can't escape!"

I scooped up both of the kids and ran off at super speed towards the direction they came in. They held on tightly to me as I ran, maybe in fear that I would drop them. Pssh, like that would ever happen.

"Right over there!" The purple one said, pointing over at two large rocks by an old mountain. I sped over and put the two down. Tapping my foot, I looked over the rock, then saw the small chao right in between them.

"Ah, give me a minute, kids." I said, walking over to the rock and slipping through the crack. It was tight, but I could fit. The small chao was holding something silver... or was it green? I wasn't quite sure. I slipped closer and closer to the chao.

When I was next to it, I pushed against the rock across from me. I managed to move it just enough for the chao to fall onto the ground. I picked it up and slipped back through, handing it to the small foxes.

"Oh thank you!" The red one said, hugging my legs. "Anytime, kid." I said, looking at the object the chao was holding. It was the green chaos emerald! I blinked, staring at the emerald. It wasn't safe in the hands of children.

"Here!" The purple fox said, handing me the gem, "Take this as a thank you!" I smiled and ruffled the little foxes' hair, "Thanks, kid." The two ran off with there chao, laughing and smiling. I hope they were going home, I mean it was getting really late. I ran at supersonic speed back home, yawning as I did.

I dropped the emerald onto my wooden end table and plopped down onto my bed, my hands behind my head. My eyes became heavy and my camera roll of dreams began to play. I wondered what it would be tonight as I fell into my light slumber. Heros never sleep heavily.

I was standing alone in a large room, only a mirror in front of me. Blinking, I looked over the mirror, thinking it was normal, right? I was totally wrong. The reflection of me was acting strange, as if it was me in an alternate world. What was this creature?

Suddenly, it jumped out of the mirror. Stumbling back, it was standing right in front of me, except it acted as my shadow. This... copy of me, I guess you could say, was now looking like a spirit type thing. It was a transparent black color, like shadowy looking. "Follow me~" It called and I chased after it. Every time I'd get close enough to touch it, it would move away. I never thought I would catch it.

I reached an area of the room with a large vortex on the floor, colors of purple spinning in a clockwise position. I was confused at first, then I looked over to see my copy floating above the shadow. It was laughing and smirking devilishly.

I felt something grab the back of my shirt, and looking over my shoulder, it was more copies of me. They hauled me into the air and the more I struggled, the more they held their grip. Finally, they threw me into the vortex and I screamed.

I shot up and panted, looking around my darkened room. There weren't any mirrors in my room, thank goodness, and no vortex sucking me in. So... So that was all a dream.

I shook my head, "Pull yourself together, Sonika. It was just a nightmare..." I said to myself, "It means nothing... you just had a bad dream..." I lied back down and turned towards my window, staring out of it. I eventually fell back asleep, but that dream stuck in the back of my mind. What did it mean?

When I woke up in the morning, I speeded out of my house, gem in hand. I ran to Trixies workshop where she was working on a plane. "Trixie!" I called out, racing in and skidding to a stop. She looked up at me and saw the chaos emerald. Her eyes widened and she stood up, "You got an emerald?"


	4. Chapter 4, Silvia and Blitz

**Chapter 4 is here! (is it odd that I type 'Chaoter' before I correct myself? XD) I DO plan on having OC's in this story... eventually. Sooner or later. I won't promise anything because I have to fit an OC in before I can do any others, just so I don't forget. I'm adding more main characters to this story too, so hang onto your seats! And I just want you all to know, I've never figured out Sonic 06, so I may mess up some backstories and all of that, so yeah ^^;**

**Blaze - Blitz**

**Silver - Silvia**

Chapter 4

**Silvia's POV**

Monsters roared. Citizens screamed in terror. Children fled in fear. And in the middle of all of this... was me.

I'm Silvia the Hedgehog. Teal tank top, white and teal camo pants, and amazing boots (same as Silvers boots). I'm a white hedgehog with yellowish orange eyes. My quills or hair, whatever you would like to call them, are pulled back in one long pony tail, as if it's just one quill instead of 5.

I was using my telekinesis to float in the air, picking up cars with my powers and throwing them at the monsters. Gah where was Blitz? He was normally fighting along side me. Maybe he had prince things to attend to. Blitz was the prince, as well as a purple cat. He was my best friend, and... and I guess you could say I had a _small_ crush on him.

Worried, I flew higher into the air, then flew towards the castle that Blitz lived in, and everything looked normal. But... I couldn't be sure.

I turned back to the monsters I was fighting, the city crumbling around me. One of the monsters laughed, a cold, dark, cragged up laugh. His hand turned into a flame mallet and took a swing at me. I barely dodged, the fire burning the tip of my ponytail. Gosh, where was Blitz when you needed him?!

I used my powers and a small blueish aroua surrounded the monster, then I threw it through a brick building, a smashing sound echoing for miles and miles on end.

The monster thrashed and roared, then rose to its feet, fire basically erupting from it's mouth and hurling towards me.

"Silvia!"

I looked over just as whoever called my name blasted fire right back at the magma ball, pushing it back into the monster. Blitz.

"You're so naive, Silvia, don't you know how dangerous it is to get distracted fighting these kinds of creatures? Especially alone?" He said, walking to the edge of the building he was standing on, "You're going to get yourself killed. And you didn't even move out of the way of the fireball? What if I didn't come? You would've been Silvia the flaming hedgehog."

I flew down to where he was, floating just a foot or so away from the edge, "I'm fine, aren't I?"

"I don't need you getting hurt, Silvia. You're my best friend."

"But-"

"No buts. Now, follow me to the castle. We need to have a talk." Blitz said, walking away from the edge. I flew next to him, grabbing his hands and flying into the air, "I can make our journey quicker!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled that smile I always loved. I flew us to the castle, setting Blitz down in front of the front doors. I stopped, dropping on my two feet and walking into the castle with Blitz, his father and mother in the throne room.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Silvia, we were so worried." His mother said, "We heard that monster and your cries even from here."

I nodded, "I'll always be fine, I mean have you seen my fight?" Blitz sighed, "Don't get too cocky, Silvia." He paused for a moment, which worried me, then continued, "Now, we need to have that talk."

I blinked and looked at him, nodding, "What do we need to talk about?" Blitz looked at his parents, then back at me, "We need to leave this planet."

I blinked. Leave? Did I hear him right? Why would we leave? This was our home. "Why would we leave?" I asked. "It's not safe, and you two are the strongest, so you'd be targets." The king said, "We can't risk it."

Blitz put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll be with you, we'll have each other. At least it's better than going alone. And I mean..." He trailed off, but I knew where he was going. I was an orphan, and I knew he was going to say no one would notice I was gone, since no one liked me.

I was bullied my whole life, from the orphanage and school itself. No one liked me, and I don't even know what Blitz saw in me. The memories of that day flooded my mind.

_I was walking in the park, maybe I was 10 or so, and before all these monsters broke out. Everyone was making fun of my powers, shoving me around, and laughing. I managed to escape and get to the park, the only place that made me happy._

_My arm was injured and I didn't want to go back to the orphanage. They would just yell at me for getting hurt, and the kids would just laugh. Tears were stinging my eyes as I forced myself not to cry. I walked under a tree, in which something fell on me. I yelped and hit the ground, the thing on top of me. "Sorry," A voice simply said, "I must've slipped." _

_Whoever it was, got off of me and held out a gloved hand, fuzz by it's wrist. I looked up and saw that it was the Prince, Prince Blitz the Cat. I squeaked in fear and scrambled to my feet, "I-It's my fault! I-I'm sorry!"_

_He simply cocked his head to the side, "No, it's mine." He stepped forward, "What happened to your arm?" I looked away, rubbing my arm, even though it sent extreme pain through me, "I'd rather not talk about it."_

"_What's your name? I'm Blitz." He said. Blitz wasn't much older than me, maybe a few months or so. "I-I'm Silvia, Silvia the hedgehog." I said, "You're the prince, right?" He didn't reply._

"_You should get that arm checked out."_

_I nodded, "I plan on it... sooner or later."_

"_I like you," He said, "Wanna be my best friend?" He wanted to be friends with me? Why me? Why? "Sure?" I said. "Meet me here tomorrow, at 3." He said, then bolting off into the woods. Man, he sure knew to tell what he wanted._

"Silvia?" I heard Blitz say, before I snapped out of my thoughts, and I noticed I was rubbing my arm again. "I-I'm fine..." I said. Blitz looked

worried, but he nodded. "Come on, my parents are going to open the vortex down in the basement so we won't be disturbed." I agreed, then we walked up to Blitzs' room to get whatever he needed. I bet you're guessing why I wasn't getting my stuff... well everything I own is basically on me.

His room was whitish, his bedspread blue and his pillows matching. His room was the kind of rooms orphans have dreams about. The smell of Orchids floated in the air as we entered, as well as the smell of burnt fabric. Blitz must've messed up trying to light a candle or something.

Blitz grabbed his crown and stuffed it into a bag, then he grabbed a few other items. I looked over at the window and saw something red coming towards it. "Blitz!" I shouted, grabbing his arm and yanking him to the ground, a tint of blue surrounding the both of us as the fire soared over us. "We gotta go now!" I said. Blitz nodded and we raced down the hall, hearing the mutants following us.

"Mom! Dad!" Blitz shouted as we ran down the stairs and into the room. The king shut and locked the door behind us, and I could hear those mutants clawing at the door.

The vortex was purple and pink swirl, just waiting to send us to another planet. "Go on," The queen said, a worried look on her face. Blitz hugged his mother, then gently grabbed my hand and we walked closer to the vortex.

Good bye, Starlon. My home for years and years. I'll miss you, even though I never met my parents and no one liked me. I'll miss you.

The two of us stepped into the vortex. Gone.


	5. Chapter 5, Chicken Dance

**Not much to say about this chapter, except that Oasis doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Sonadowfangirl223. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

Chapter 5

**Trixie's POV**

"Sonika!" I shouted, my voice full of happiness and excitement. I had found one! I really had found one!

Sonika raced in, Kelsey following her, "What's wrong?! Is Robotmis here?!" Sonika looked around, then frowned noticing that Robotmis wasn't here. She looked at me, "Don't ever scare me like that again." "I found the next chaos emerald!" I shouted, excitedly. "Really?! Way past cool!" Sonika said, "Let's go find it!"

About an hour or so later, we were in a small town by a mountain range. "Alright... so where is the gem?" Kelsey asked, tapping her foot impatiently, her hands clenched in tight fists. I looked around, my scanner going crazy as if I was tracking air or rocks.

I saw an orange fox with a white muzzle walk past us. Her tail had a white tip to it and her eyes were ocean blue. She wore a long sleeve white shirt and bell bottom blue jeans. Her boots were black with white crosses, and she wore a purple crystal necklace. Maybe she would know where the chaos emerald was!

"Excuse me!" I called as I raced after her, my scanned shoved into my pocket. The fox stopped and looked at me, "Oh, hello." She said, her voice soft. I noticed her hair was red, thick, and raggy and it came down to her shoulders, and her gloves were black and fingerless.

"Hi there, mind if I ask you a question?" I asked, stopping in front of her. "Oh sure, how can I help you?" She responded. "Have you seen anything like this around here?" I told her, pulling out a picture of a chaos emerald.

"Oh! I did! I saw one in the mountains the other day!" The fox said. "Really? Could you show us where?" I asked, gesturing to my friends -whom were now arguing- and smiling wide. "Oh, sure. By the way, I'm Lilliania, but call me Oasis." The fox said. "I'm Trixie. Nice to meet you." I said, smiling and leading her over to Sonika and Kelsey. "By the way, that's a cool necklace."

"Wanna see what it can do?" She asked. I nodded and she smirked a bit, locking her eyes on Kelsey. The necklace glew a faint purple and the air around Kelsey turned purple, as well as her eyes. "Chicken dance." She simply said, and Kelsey did exactly as she was told.

Sonika broke into a laughter and clenched her gut, "I-I can't feel my sides!" Oasis then ended the crystal's power and Kelsey blinked, as if nothing ever happened, "What?" She looked at Sonika, confused. "That was priceless!" Sonika said, wrapping her arm around Oasis's neck, "You, kid, are amazing." "Thanks?" Oasis said.

"Sonika, Kelsey, this is Oasis. Oasis the hedgehog is Sonika and the echidna is Kelsey." I explained. "Oasis is going to show us where she saw a chaos emerald."

We all walked into the mountains, though it was obvious that Sonika wanted to bolt off and run around. Oasis lead us for an hour or so, but then we saw the yellow emerald. "Jackpot!" Sonika shouted, bolting at supersonic speed for the emerald. But something came flying out of nowhere and slammed into Sonika's side, sending her at least 25 feet bounced like a stone, and dust kicked up wherever she landed. "Sonika!" We all shouted.

The hedgehog that had slammed into Sonika's side stood with the yellow emerald in her hand. It was a purple hedgehog with deep hazel eyes. She wore purple and white boots and greyish pants. Her shirt was white long sleeve with a purple short sleeve shirt on top of it.

Though by her wrists the white shirt turned grey, and an odd mark was written on it. It looked like a question mark with a dot on the curve of the mark and one on the main line. Her hair was looking like the way a child draws the bottom of a Christmas tree, but more well kept.

The hedgehog was then gone in a meer second. Speeding off in another direction. What had just happened? And how did that girl have speed like Sonika?

Sonika sat up, then jumped to her feet and raced after the hedgehog, "You all stay there!" She called as she disappeared out of site.


	6. Chapter 6, Robotmis! No!

**Yes, I'm bringing my own OC into this, though she won't appear again for a long time. ^^; and anyways, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 6

**?'s POV**

I can't believe I just did that. But I needed too. Once I give her this emerald, then everything will be all over. She'll finally let me go... after all these years she'll finally let me go.

I raced into Robotmis' lab and skidded to a stop in front of her hovership that held her. "I...I got it..."

She adjusted her sunglasses and pressed a button, making a robotic hand grab the emerald out of my hand and put it in a glass case, along with the blue, purple, silver, and light blue. So now she had 5 out of the 7, her enemy had one, and then there was one still out there in the world somewhere.

"Good job, Blast." She said, nodding and looking off. I smiled a bit, then after a moment, I announced, "C-Can I leave now?"

The room grew silent, sending a chill of fear up my spine. "Define what you mean by 'leave'." Robotmis said.

"Like... Like leave the lab... forever..." I said, forcing myself to stop shaking, "I want to leave forever." She adjusted her sunglasses and snickered, as if this was a joke. "This isn't a joke." I said, "I want to leave. I've done enough to pay you back for-"

"For saving your pathetic life?" Robotmis interrupted, "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead." "I understand that, but I think I've paid you back!" I snapped, gasping and covering my mouth. I'd never snapped at Robotmis before, and by the look on her face, I wished I hadn't.

She smirked, pressing a button on her control panel, sending a cage down over me. I rammed by shoulder into the bars and tried to break through, but the only thing that broke was possibly my shoulder bone. I winced in pain as Robotmis just...just laughed...

"Maybe I was wrong about you, purple." I heard a voice say, "Maybe you don't know what you got yourself into."

I turned to see the hedgehog I had crashed into just minutes before, standing at the doorway with her arms crossed. "Sonika?! How did you get in here?!" Robotmis shouted. Sonika smirked as she walked towards us, "Not very hard, Robotmis." She started, "I know this place inside and out."

The blue hedgehog slammed into my cage, breaking 6 or 7 bars. "Say bye Robotmis!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me onto her back, then raced out at supersonic speed. "You'll pay, hedgehog!" I heard Robotmis shout as we raced out.

Back where her friends were, she placed me down and looked over me, "So Robotmis saved ya, huh?" She asked. I rubbed my shoulder nervously. I didn't like talking about this subject, so I decided to change it, "Thanks for saving me back there. I'm Blast." "Sonika is the name, and speed is my game. But I guess you're into the whole speed thing too, huh?" Sonika said. I nodded, "I wouldn't know if it wasn't for Robotmis. Thanks again." I said, before running in the other direction, away from those four.

**Sonika's POV**

I watched as Blast left, and the thought stuck in my mind 'I wonder what Robotmis will do for revenge...'

Oasis looked at the time on her watch, "Oh, crud! I gotta go!" She looked up at all of us, "Bye! It was nice meeting you!" She then raced off, heading to whatever she was late for.

The next days were quiet. Which worried me.

We were still searching for the red chaos emerald and Robotmis hadn't even attacked. What was she planning for revenge?!

But today, she finally attacked. I should of been worried. I can't believe this... but I should of been scared. But not for myself.

"

Sonika!" Trixie shouted as she ran into my home, "Robotmis is attacking!"

I shot out of my seat, "Alright! Lets go-" I stopped there. "Actually... Trixie, I want you to stay here." "Why? How come I can't go with you?" She asked, her eyes looking up into mine. I bit my lower lip. I didn't need her worrying about what Robotmis had told me. But what would I tell her?

Sighing, I finally said, "Just... Just stay close, and don't run off." I scooped her up into my arms and ran at supersonic speed to the sound of metal grinding against metal.

It was countless minutes of fighting. Even Ace, Kelsey, and Cosmo and Wanda showed up. But I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Also known as Robotmis' revenge.

Trixie was atop Robotmis' machine, when a robotic hand grabbed her and squeezed her. The machine flew into the air and at about 5,000 feet... She let go of Trixie. I would never forget Trixie's scream. I wanted to catch her, but I was frozen, and the only word that came out of my mouth was, "Trixie!"

I heard her scream and a sound I couldn't explain. I raced over to Trixie's limp and still body. Her eyes were closed and she just... I couldn't describe it.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her, my muzzle buried into her shoulder. I couldn't lose Trixie. I just couldn't lose her! I felt tears slip down my cheeks and I cried. There was a demon awakening inside of me. All because of Robotmis. I...I wanted to _kill_ Robotmis. Why was I feeling this?

One thing's for sure... I sorta liked it.


	7. Chapter 7, Chaos Control?

**Soooooo... yep ('.') Dark Sonika peoples! Woo! Anyways, enjoy the chapter ^^; I'll end up calling Dr. Robotmis Dr. Eggmis eventually since that's how she/he is called in SonicX**

Chapter 7

**Kelsey's POV**

Sonika rose from the ground, Trixie tight in her arms. She was glowing a fiery purple color which shocked all of us. She walked over to me and placed Trixie in my arms, before speeding off to follow Robotmis, a dark purplish black streak forming behind her.

"Come on we need to get Trixie medical attention!" Ace said, taking Trixie from me and running off to the closest hospital. When we arrived, doctors took Trixie and rushed her through the big plastic double doors and towards where I assumed she would be examined, head to toe, to see if she was broken.

Ace paced around, then glanced at the door every now and then. "What are you looking for?" I asked, my arms crossed. "I'm looking for Sonika... I'm worried about her." "Worried about Sonika?" I snapped, "Be worried for Trixie! She's hurt! She may not be the same ever again! You saw the height of which Robotmis dropped her! Trixie is hurt! Not Sonika!"

"Well you saw the look in Sonika's eyes! You saw what she looked like!" Ace snapped right back, "And I AM worried about Trixie! Who wouldn't be?!"

"Robotmis, that's for sure!" I shouted, "Now quit worrying about the blue rat!"

"I'm allowed to be worried about Trixie and Sonika! You aren't my boss, Kelsey!"

"Will you two please stop..?" I heard Cosmo quietly say, "Please, shouting isn't going to help the situation.." "Right, sorry Cosmo..." Ace said, glaring in my direction.

It had to be 2 or 3 hours later, and it was about 7 pm. We were all still waiting in the waiting room to hear about Trixie's conditions, but as far as we knew right at the moment, she wasn't dead, and she wasn't going to die. Now if we just saw her, everything would be great, though I had the slightest thought in my mind, what if she didn't wake up?

Finally, doctors walked out and towards us. I shot up from my seat, "How is she?" "She has some head trauma, but other than that, she'll be fine. She should wake up soon, but it would be best if you took her back to her home and let her rest in a more familiar environment." One of the doctors said.

"Yeah, I'll take her home. Thanks." I said. The doctor behind the two up front handed us the still knocked out Trixie, bandages wrapped around her head. I took Trixie in my arms and walked out of the hospital with Ace and Cosmo and Wanda following me. I used my shoulder to brush my red bangs out of my face, and then an extremely annoying bat flew down in front of me.

"What happened to Trixie?" Rogue asked, his arms crossed. "Robotmis dropped her from the sky." Ace said. "Is that what Baby Blue was freaking out over?" Rogue asked once again, "She was going berserk at Robotmis' lab." "What do you mean?" Cosmo asked quietly, and more innocent than you could imagine. "You'll have to ask Sonika yourself, I left the second things got crazy." Rogue said, "Wish Trixie my best, alright? I gotta go." He then flew off into the night sky, his wings flapping as if he was snapping the air in half.

We arrived at Trixie's workshop/home shortly after, and she was starting to wake up. She was softly tossing and turning in my arms, mumbling things softly as she gripped my shirt. Maybe she was having a nightmare? Maybe she was reliving the moment of falling? Maybe the moment of impact? Only Trixie knew though.

"Trixie... Trixie wake up..." I said, carrying her inside her home and placing her down on her couch. She tossed and turned, then her eyes slowly opened, revealing those crystal blue portals to a knew technologized world. "Huh..?" She whispered as she sat up, "Where am I..?"

Ace grabbed Trixie and hugged her, "Thank goodness you're alright!" He cried as he hugged her tighter. "A-Ace I can't breathe..." Trixie squeaked out, nervously. Ace let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Heh heh... sorry."

A gust of wind swept in and the door swung open, we all turned to look at it and saw the panting, tired out, back to normal, Sonika. She whipped her blue bangs out of her face and walked in. The second she saw Trixie was alright, everything was still, before she raced over and hugged Trixie tighter than I ever saw anyone do so. Trixie squeaked again in surprise, but didn't tell Sonika to stop, nor did she reject the hug. All she did was hug Sonika back, like a little sister would to an older sibling.

"You're okay... Oh my Mobius you're okay..." Sonika said, "You don't know how worried I was..." "Judging by this hug, I think I do know..." Trixie said, all she was able to get out after that was, "Can you... Can you let me go? I can't breathe.." Sonika hesitated for a moment, but let go of Trixie, "So what did the doctors say? Will she be alright?" Sonika asked, turning to us, her arms crossed and her foot tapping, "I've also got some news myself." "Tell us your news." Ace said, the he realized something, "Wait... where's Cosmo and Wanda?"

"There's my news." Sonika said, "You all didn't notice, but Robotmis kidnapped them. Here's some more amazing news, she's got the last chaos emerald." My eyes widened, "But how-!" I began, only to have the blue rat interrupt me, "She found it. I walked in and found out she had it. I know she's planning on luring me there again, and I'm going, only to get Cosmo and Wanda. I'll worry about the emeralds later." Sonika then raced out into the night, running as fast as she could.

"Trixie stay here-" I began, only to look over and see her gone. I ran into her workshop with Ace and saw her climb into her plane, the door open, and the engine running. "Trixie!" We both shouted, but she couldn't hear us over the engines. She began to take off, and Ace bolted after the plane. Was he trying to get himself killed?! Ace ran, then grabbed onto the wing and climbed on, at least Trixie wasn't alone. She could get herself killed with that head trauma. I bolted out the door and after the plane, it was not going to leave my sight.

**Normal POV**

The air was silent around Dr. Robotmis' lab, or so you thought. Sirens suddenly went off as a familiar hedgehog raced in, a smirk on her face and she reached the base at such a quick pace, no normal hedgehog could keep up.

Robots made their way to the edges of the base and started firing off lasers that would disintegrate anything it touched, but Sonika swiftly dodged them. She ran over the side of the base, dodging the lasers, but she soon ran into difficulty as robots emerged from hiding right in the path she was heading for. Smirking, she raced to the left and down a path, missiles and all the kinds of weapons you could think of coming right at her.

As she ran, she suddenly hit a spring and was shot up into the air, "W-Whoa!" She called out. A robot took its advantage and slammed its right arm into Sonika's side, sending her flying. "Sonika!" Trixie called out as she flew her plane over the base. The robots took action and fired at Trixie's plane, getting 4 dead hits. The side of the plane caught fire, and as Ace looked over at it, he cried out, "Trixie! The side of the plane is on fire! What are we going to do?!"

"We're going to save Sonika." Trixie said, firing a missile at the location Sonika was falling. The missile broke up and a glowing gold ring fell to where Sonika was heading. She disappeared from sight for a moment, then a racing ball of blue flew into the air and towards the base once again.

"Trixie, we're going to crash!" Ace shouted as the plane began to lose altitude "I'm aware of that, thank you!" Trixie shouted. She was normally a better flyer than this, but since the head injury, she wasn't at her best game. The plane raced towards a large rock, and once the duo thought they were done for, the rock seemed to smash into a million bits, and the plane skidded to a stop without having the two passengers injured. Kelsey stood on top of one of the shattered bits, her hands on her hips and gazing off into the distance of the base.

Inside, Eggmis laughed as the doors were completely shut, locked, and unbreakable to normal Sonika. "Sonika will stop you..." Cosmo said quietly, hugging her chao close to her. Rogue sat in a rafter, watching at Eggmis just laughed at the comment. The door suddenly busted open and there stood the blue hedgehog, a smirk on her face and her hand tight around the golden ring.

Eggmis shoved the red chaos emerald into the machine, pressed a few buttons, then held up a buzzer, her finger over it, and smirking, "Hold it right there, Sonika," She began, "Any closer and I'll push the button."

"Only if you can press it before I grab it." Sonika said confidently, not aware of the robot rolling up behind her. Eggmis smirked, "Get her!" Sonika bolted off, the robot firing missiles at her. Sonika jumped in front of Eggmis, then jumped out of the way when the robot fired again. Eggmis ducked down and pressed the button, "See! I pressed it!" The broken machine behind her started to malfunction, then Eggmis shouted, "Look what you've done!"

"What is that?" Ace asked as a large white glow started to fill the area. Kelsey didn't respond for a moment, then she said, "It used to be chaos control." Then, the white glow filled the area.

**I hope this will make up for not posting updates for this story in a while ^^' Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8, I am NOT a cat!

**SO INTENSE! Lol :3 Anyways, I've decided to go on the SonicX route of this story and to mess with everyone (and because I'm lazy) Chris and everyone will NOT be genderbent. I know I could easily change Christopher to Christine, but I really don't want to. So Chris will be Chris, Ella will be Ella, Sam will be Sam, it's going to be the same gender because I think it'll work well with this story. ALSO! Big news! I will be doing a lot of the SonicX Episodes, but I also created 5 of my own that I will definitely be used. They go by, 'Wake Me When I'm Home!', 'Sick on A Sonika', 'Speed-Zero', 'Again?! Really?!', and 'Dreams'. 'Again?! Really?!' Is the sequel episode to 'Wake Me When I'm Home!' and I think you all are going to really love WMWIH because it's just gonna be awesome ;). Also, if you all wanna suggest a chapter idea, I may be able to take it! :3 So don't be afraid to PM me! Also note that I do NOT remember all of the details of every episode in SonicX so each episode may not be how it's supposed to be ^^' thanks for understanding.**

Chapter 8

**Sonika's POV**

I groaned and rubbed my head as my eyes fluttered open to reveal a world of blackness and nothing else. I sat up and looked around the black world, then slowly getting to my feet, I heard strange noises in the background, it didn't sound like echoing though... it sounded stranger... where was I? "So this is what Chaos Control now does?" I asked as I walked around the blackness.

Two pairs of lights whizzed by me, and I almost got hit, but I jumped out of the way just in time. "What the-?!" I then heard shouting coming from around me. The voices sounded... scared. They didn't sound like anyone I knew, they sounded new.

"What IS that?!" "It's wearing clothes!" "It can talk?!" "Oh my gosh someone call the police!" "Don't call the police, call the S.W.A.T team!" "No, call a scientist!"

The black slowly started to fade, revealing a city brightened with wonder and amazement as the lights from buildings shined into the clear night sky, but where I was in this city, truly shocked me. I was in the middle of a four way intersection, cars and taxis pulled to a halt, just to get a good look at me. The looks on the faces of the citizens getting out of their cars and seeing me made me sick to my stomach.

I heard sirens and screeching tires from behind me, and when I whipped around to see what it was, 3 police cars came flying out of the crowd and surrounded me. I just looked at the men in uniform as they stepped out, my thoughts full of confusion. Where was I?

"So... how do we catch it?" One asked the other as if I wasn't there. I folded my ears back onto my head in discomfort. "Don't worry," Another officer said, "I've got 3 cats at home, I'm sure that I can talk her into coming with us calmly." The officer knelt down in front of me, "Hey there, how about you come back to the station with us and I'll get you a nice warm bowl of milk?" Did this guy think I was a cat?! He's talking to me like a baby!

I crossed my arms and looked away, glaring at them as I did. "Well this mutant hedgehog has an attitude." An officer smirked. I heard the soft step of feet walk up behind me, and then something swung down. I ran at a fast pace, and in a flash I was sitting on top of one of the cars that were halted to see me. The officer that walked up behind me was holding a net, and it was on the ground as he stared at me in shock. "That is one fast hedgehog!" The officer said.

I shrugged and smirked at the officers, one leg crossed over as I placed my head on my hand and watched them all ponder. I felt a presence come up behind me and I jumped up from the car and bolted a few meters away, and where I was just seconds before was an officer and a net. They really didn't understand they couldn't catch me even if they wanted to. I'm too fast.

"Get it!" They cried out. I smirked and they all piled up on me, or so they thought. I escaped without anyone seeing and ran at super speed down the road.

Minutes later, I heard cars coming up behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw 4 cars, all race cars. One sped up from behind me, causing myself to jump into the air and land on top of the car that tried to run me over. There was a man in there, and then he started speaking, but I didn't catch it. I guess these people wouldn't leave me alone, so I just jumped off the car and ran as fast as I could, then, i broke the sound barrier. I ran like that for awhile, then I smashed through a fence. I looked over the city I was flying over, "What a view!" Then I felt myself begin to fall, "And now I'm falling."

I fell right into a pool. I sank to the bottom and said to myself, "Fell right into a pool. Great." I tried to swim to the top, but I sank. I couldn't swim, and I can't believe I forgot that!

When I looked up, I saw a hand reaching into the pool. Cautiously, I put my hand in it's and it pulled me out.

What pulled me out was a human boy.


End file.
